Dance in the Mirror
by BruceDiana
Summary: Bruce watches her, pretending to be asleep, as Diana dances in front of the mirror . ONESHOT


**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write another fanfic. I've been terribly busy and all that. Anyways, I've made a BruceDiana playlist consisting all the songs that (I think) are connected to Bruce and Diana. Here's one song on the list entitled "Dance in the Mirror" by Bruno Mars. It's just a quirky one-shot I've been longing to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome. – B.D.**

**Dance in the Mirror**

**BruceDiana**

Bruce woke up and reached out to Diana only to find an empty space. It felt warm under his touch, concluding that she had been gone for only a few minutes. He turned his head towards his bathroom at the sound of running water. Diana had gone to take a shower. He smirked when he heard her faintly humming a familiar song. Bruce lightly shook his head.

_She wakes up in the morning_

_Jumps in the shower_

_ooooh ooooh_

_Then rubs on her lotion,_

_While she's wrapped in her towel_

_ooooh ooooh_

Slowly, the bathroom door creaked open as Diana finished her morning shower. Bruce immediately lied back down and pretended that he was still asleep. His eyes, half-open, watched as Diana, wrapped in a white towel, stood in front of the large mirror across his bedroom. She perched her long leg on an ottoman and grabbed the lotion bottle from the nearby dresser.

_And no music on_

_And her dance to perfection_

_ooooh ooooh_

_I swear the bathroom's a club_

_The way she's showing love to her reflection_

_ooooh ooooh_

Slowly, Diana started to sway her hips while humming the same song. Bruce knew she could see her from the reflection of the mirror so he tried his best to stop the smirk he knew was coming. Her perfect curvaceous body swayed as she hummed sweetly. She took off the white towel revealing flawless skin. Her back in perfect view to where Bruce was.

_Every morning I watch her from behind_

_But she don't know_

_I pretend that I'm asleep_

_But I don't miss a show_

Diana started putting both her hands and did more swaying and teasing as she gazed at herself in the mirror. She ran her hand through her long black hair, holding it up while biting her bottom lip. Bruce could feel himself about the snap at the erogenous look on Diana. She closed her eyes as she leaned to her side, exposing the side of her neck. Bruce itched to touch her and kiss her right then and there, but he was enjoying himself just by watching her. She grabbed a brush from the same dresser and combed her luscious hair. She was still swaying her hips while doing so. Bruce chuckled inwardly. Diana was such a tease when she was with him.

_My favorite part of the day_

_Is when she dance in the mirror_

_Dance in the mirror_

_There's nothing more I can say,_

_Just watch her dance in the mirror, dance_

_Ooooh, she's so cute_

_Dancing in the nude, ohhh_

Diana sauntered towards the big closet where a few of her clothes were placed. She grabbed the black lingerie Bruce had given her, secretly, on her birthday and had wished to her that she would wear it whenever they went out together.

She stood in front of the mirror again. This time, she ran her hands along her body and closed her eyes. Bruce imagined it was him that touching her. After so, she gave a sexy smirk before she put on the lingerie. Bruce mentally shook his head and smirked. She had known all along that he had been watching her.

_That night…_

Bruce had planned on taking Diana out on a date, even for just a short while. Alfred had managed to get them a reservation and Bruce was thankful that he did so. He waited for her to finish up in the shower while he sat on the edge of the bed dressed in a black suit with a blue business shirt underneath. He was listening to the news on the flat screen TV that hung on the wall. Absentmindedly, his mind drifted off to the thought of Diana in the showers. He fantasized being with her in the shower, feeling her skin in contact with his. Her fingers would teasingly drag on each scar that he had on his body. Bruce immediately shook himself out of the thought.

_It's late in the evening_

_We got dinner reservations_

_ooooh ooooh_

_She's taking her time_

_But I don't mind waiting_

_Nooo Noooo_

As if on cue, Diana emerged from the shower, steam rising behind her. She looked so wonderful while clad in a grey robe that belonged to him. She smirked at him before she stood in front of the mirror. Once again, she perched one of her long legs on top of the ottoman. Bruce mentally wiped off the drool as he slowly stared at her legs. He had no idea what was it that affected him every time he saw Diana's long legs. She was only a few steps away from him as she bent over and applied lotion on her leg with ease. Bruce noticed that she had darted her eyes towards him for a short second. He watched her rise up and repeated the same motion to her other leg.

Diana's eyes met Bruce's as she watched him in the mirror silently gaze at her. She slipped off one side, exposing her shoulder. She applied lotion in a circular lotion. Once again, her eyes darted towards him. She gave a small smile before she brought back the side up and faced the mirror again.

_I don't get impatient_

_Cause when she gets naked_

_Oh the temptation (Oh the temptation)_

Bruce could no longer hold it. He got up from where he sat and strode towards Diana until he stood firmly behind her. Their eyes once again met in the mirror, dilating with lust. His hand roamed towards her left shoulder and slipped it, exposing her flawless skin underneath. He planted soft kisses from her shoulder up to the side of her neck without breaking eye contact with her in front of the mirror. Diana smirked as she lifted her arms to play with his hair and neck. She was such a tease to him.

_You make me wanna cancel all of our plans_

_Keep you right where you stand_

_Just wanna see you dance oh_

Still in close proximity to her, Bruce whispered in her ear in a low growl, "Dance for me." Diana turned around and gazed at him with wondering look. He remained stoic, knowing she knew what he wanted. She pushed him back to the bed, letting him sit down once again. She grabbed him by the hair and kissed him with passion. She stood in front of him as she loosened the robe but quickly turned around and started swaying her hips seductively. Once again, Diana started humming the song. It was the same song Bruce had sang in order to free her from Circe's spell.

_Ohhhhh_

_She's singing to herself like Da-da-da-da-da-da_

_Ohhhh_

_She's singing to herself like Da-da-da-da-da-da_

He grabbed her hips with his strong hands and pulled her down to him. She let out a giggle then lifted herself up in surprise when she felt a bump underneath her. "Bruce!" she gasped almost in a laugh. Bruce smirked as he stood up and turned the tables as he pushed her down the bed. He took off his suit jacket and let it land on the floor. He slowly closed the distance between them as he towered over her and leaned in to plant a kiss on her red lips, but before Bruce could, Diana sat up with her elbows supporting her, "What about the reservation, Bruce?" He looked at her with a smirk, "There's always a next time," then silencing her with a soft kiss.


End file.
